


The Gecko Brothers

by Aki_Aiko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Dusk till Dawn drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying for some movie Gecko brothers fanfic but there's so little out there. So I was compelled to write my own, however small.  
> Seth: 18  
> Richard: 15

When Seth got home, the old man was passed out on the couch, TV still turned to a football game and the table littered with empty beer bottles. Nothing out of the ordinary. Seth paused to give him a look of contempt. 

“Ritchie!” 

He went in search of his younger brother, who should have been sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. The kitchen was empty, though, and so was Ritchie’s meticulously neat room. Of course, neither of them had much, not enough to make a mess to begin with.

“Ritchie?”

The sounds of water and light splashing filtered out from the closed bathroom door. Seth frowned. Something wasn’t right. 

He banged on the door, calling his brother’s name. It seemed like an eternity before it opened. Ritchie peered out at him. Blood spotted his shirt and face and the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. 

Seth stared at him. “What did you do?” he asked, numb.

Ritchie lifted his hands and Seth could see blood under his fingernails. “Don’t get mad, Seth. I can explain.”

Seth grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back into the bathroom. “Where is it?”

“It was going to bite me, Seth.”

“Where is it?!”

“The backyard,” Ritchie whispered.

Seth tightened his hold on Ritchie’s collar. He had to fight the urge to lash out. Ritchie’s contrite face, however false, was the only thing that made him step back.

“Clean up. Then pack a bag.”

Ritchie tilted his head. “Okay. What about school?”

“Just do it, Richard!”

“Okay!”

It was dark outside, no streetlights close enough to illuminate the ground in front of him, thank god, but Seth still saw it anyway. A dark bundle, too mangled to tell what it had been before.

‘It was going to bite me, Seth.’

The dog. The goddamn dog.

It had shown up three weeks ago, a little beagle with a wagging tail. He’d hung around for the scraps the brothers threw it after dinner. Seth had even seen Ritchie petting it once.

Sighing, Seth went to get the shovel. He buried the body deep and put a rock on top for a marker. Inside, Ritchie was scrubbed clean and in a new shirt. Seth eyed him critically.

“C’mere.”

Ritchie inched forward, close enough for Seth to grab him by the arm and pull him into a crushing hug.

“Where are we going, Seth?” Richie murmured into his shoulder.

“Away from here, brother.” 

Away from this house, away from their old man, Ritchie would be much better. This place was poisoning him and Seth, too.

Neither of them looked back after they left. And the poison never left either of their systems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In prison, Seth finds that the best way to shut people up is knocking some heads together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the published copy of the screenplay! It's really interesting, seeing the small differences that pop up. These chapters will mostly likely all be short.

Seth hears a lot from prison, which is why he’s had so many cigarettes and black eyes these past eight years. Enough to give him fucking emphysema and to blind him. It was, of course, all Richie’s fault. Richie’s fault for being crazy. Seth’s anger, always volatile, escaped his grasp when it came to his brother.

Some of the rumors he’d heard involving him so far had to do with rape, murder, and robbery. The typical stuff from Richie. He was on a downward spiral, though, without Seth to rein him in.

Richie’s never endeared himself to other people. Especially when he started hallucinating slights or became convinced a woman wanted him. Then it was time for Seth to start knocking some heads together. Or to dole out some money to cover Richie’s ass. 

In prison, it’s knocking head together that gets him anywhere, gets the other thugs in here shut up when they start mouthing off about Richie’s...baser...tendencies. Also, he had to admit, it felt good to pound on someone, get that excess anger and frustration out of his system. Not that it ever really went away.

...one guy falls, two more take his place.


End file.
